Benutzer Diskussion:Jango
Dies ist die Benutzer Diskussion von Jango Herzlich Willkommen. Wer Kritik äußern will mit dem geschieht folgendes 950px Nee war nur Spaß Kritik (wenn berechtigt ist herzlich Willkommen) Fragen natürlich auch ;) Hilfe Hallo Jango kannst du mir mal helfen ein Archive auf meiner Disku ein zurichten? Ich finde nämlich das sie ein bischen voll ist! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 22:43, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Sicher mach ich gerne, bis wohin willste denn alles weg haben? Jango 22:48, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) Super danke!:) Alles ausser Lichtschwerter! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 22:52, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Jo mach ich, ich erklär dir später was ich genau gemacht hab, hab jetzt grad keinen Bock drauf ;) Jango 22:53, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Ich kann das grad erklären ich hab da nen super Text zu;) Boba 22:59, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Nö ich erklär das :P Jango 23:00, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) Dath Bane - Schöpfer der Dunkelheit Hallo Jango! Hätte da mal ne Kurze Frage! Ist Dath Bane - Schöpfer der Dunkelheit ein Roman oder ein Comic?? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 23:12, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Also ich bin mir im moment nicht sicher, aber ich denke das es ein Comic ist, warte mal kurz ich schau nach Jango 23:19, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Es ist ein Roman. Gruß, Bel Iblis Disku 23:20, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) Cool das schokt doch! Ich glaube das lege ich mir auch mal zu! Darth Bane ist voll geil!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 23:21, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Was ich cool finde: Der Roman erzählt auch die Geschichte von nem Comic nach, glaube ich. Gruß, Bel Iblis Disku 23:23, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Argh sag et nächste mal per ICQ Bescheid das du antwortest Asajj, jetzt hab ich mich umsonst auf die Suche gemacht Jango 23:24, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Also ich lege mir den Roman auf jeden Fall zu. Habe ihn mir bei Amazon schon vorbestellt, nicht dass er dann vergriffen ist und ich bekomme kein Exemplar mehr, das wär ärgerlich. Bin schon total gespannt auf das Buch, es ist schließlich das einzige, das zur Zeit der alten Republik spielt und dann handelt es auch noch von den Sith! Viele Grüße, Anakin 12:21, 10. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::::Jo ich bestell es mir auch noch vor Jango 12:34, 10. Jun 2007 (CEST) Tim Hildebrandt Heute ist der erste Todestag von Tim Hildebrandt, erweisen wir ihm unsere Ehre indem wir heute kurz an ihn gedenken. Jango 07:23, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Cool das er die Filmplakate gemacht hat. Ich werde ihm die Ehre erweisen, denn er hat uns die Ehre erwiesen bei Star Wars mit zu helfen. --Der Heilige Klingone 08:26, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich dachte zuerst an Timo Hildebrandt. (Torwart der ersten Fußball-Bundesliga). E.B 11:40, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Tja, der lebt aber noch ;) Jango 11:52, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) Fragen an Jango Hallo Jango! Warum soll man bei Jedipedia eigentlich nicht doppelt verlinken, gibt es dafür einen Grund? Kannst du mir mal genau sagen, ob man immer nur einfach verlinken soll, oder ob es Außnahmen gibt. Boba F sagte nämlich, dass man bei langen Artikeln doppelt verlinken darf. Was ich auch gern wüsste: wie kann man eine Kategorie einrichten? --Ich hoffe ich nerve dich nicht zu sehr, Gruß, --Yoda 20:53, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ach so, und wenn ich schon mal am Fragenstellen bin: Auf deiner Benutzerseite hast du bei manchen Artikeln dazugeschrieben, der wievielte Artikel es ist. Wie kriegt man das raus? Gruß --Yoda 21:21, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) *Hm nuja, dies hat einen ganz einfachen Grund, es sieht besser aus, besonders wenn diese Seiten zu denenverlinkt wird noch nicht exzistieren. Es stiftet auch keine Verwirrung, wenn du alles mehrfach verlinkst geht auch die Übersicht verloren. Bsp. wenn du in einem Text einen bestimmten Begriff wie zum Besipiel den Name einer Person, die fast jeden Satz einmal erwähnt wird, jedesmal verlinkst, dann gehen die Links zu Artikeln die nur einmal erwähnt wurden verloren. Es sieht auch wie ich schonmal gesagt habe einfach besser aus, du must doch zugeben, das die ganzen roten Links in Melida/Daan scheisse aussahen. Zu den Artikeln gehe einffach mal hier drauf Artikel, dort werden die Meilensteine aufgezählt, unter anderem auch Artikel, Seitenaufrufe, Edits und Benutzer. Hier siehst du alle neuen Artikel, wenn du sie mit der Artikelstatistik vergleichst, kannst du auch durch simple Mathematik erfahren der wievielte Artikel es ist, den du gerade geschrieben hast. Gruß Jango 23:16, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Der Link zur Artikelstatistik funkt nicht, aber ich hab die Statistik auch so gefunden. Vielen Dank! Kannst du mir noch sagen, wie man eine Kategorie erstellt? Außerdem: Muss man jeden Artikel mit der Wookiepedia verlinken? Gruß, --Yoda 12:39, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Sorry hate ein s vergessen, jetzt funzt der link, hm ja kategorien zu erstellen ist eigentlich ganz einfach, sag mir mal den Namen der kat und dann zeig ichs dir, jedoch musste darauf achten, das diese Kats auch sinnvol sin und das du nich ne kat machst, die es schon in einer anderen Form gibt. Wookieepedia ist unser Interwikipartner und daher sollten wir schauen wenn wir einen Artikel schreiben ob es einen entsprechenden Artikel bei der WP gibt, bei Personen und Droiden, wie Waffen auch ist es meist rellativ einfach den entsprechenden Artikel zu finden, jedoch solltest du dich aber vorher mal ein bisschen dort umsehen. Bei deinem Artikel zu 2JTJ hat dies ja schon Ben Kenobi einer unserer Admins übernommen, für Fragen die ich dir nicht beantworten kann, stehen sie dir gerne zur verfügung, aber das meiste kann ich schon beantworten. En-Links machste so en:Name des WP-Artikels auch sind die meisten unserer Kats zu den entsprechenden WP kats verlinkt so ich hoff das hilft dir weiter, bei weiteren Fragen stehe ich dir weiter gerne zur Verfügung, sorry das ich die eine Frage erst so spät beantwortet habe, musste mir noch nen schönen Text überlegen Jango 12:50, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich würde gerne die Kategorie "Kampfrichter-Droiden" erstellen. Kannst du es mir damit zeigen? Vielen Dank, --Yoda 16:32, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Verzeihung, Yoda, aber was sind denn bitte "Kampfrichter-Droiden"? MfG Kyle22 16:41, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) *Jo könnte ich schon, aber sag mal,ist das nich im Grunde en Kampfdroide? Weil dann wäre die Kat meiner Meinung nach nich sinnvoll, aber ich zeigs dir, Kategorie:Kampfrichter-Droiden hier drückste drauf und dann erscheint ein Bearbeitungsfenster wie bei nem Artikel, dort schreibst du dann die Übergeordnete Kategorie hinein, indem Fall würde ich die Kategorie:Kampfdroiden nehmen, in die Kategorie schreibst du also nur Kategorie:Kampfdroiden hinein, hinter das Kampfdroiden machste noch einen der senkrechten Striche (|) und ein großes K so sollte das dann aussehen K, das K ordnet die Kategorie Kampfrichter-Droiden bei den Unterkategorien die bei der Kampfdroiden-kat erscheinen unter K ein. jo das wars eigentlich, Viel Spass noch Jango 16:47, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) Kampfrichter-Droiden würde ich nicht unter Kampfdroiden einordnen, da sie die Trainings-Kämpfe der Jedi beobachten und sozusagen Schiedsrichter sind. Aber danke für die Hilfe! Gruß, --Yoda 16:50, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) :oKay, nuja ich wusst halt nit was Kampfrichter droiden sind, daher weil da was von Kampf stand, aber nu haste mich ja aufgeklärt, vielen dank Jango 16:53, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) Strar Wars-Kurzgeschichten Hallo Jango, Ich schreibe Star Wars-Kurzgeschichten und wollte mal fragen ob ich die auf meine Benutzerseite stellen darf? Gruß, --Darth Umbra 15:30, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST)Darth Umbra Hm ja, wenns nich zu viele werden, und du dich weiterhi daran beteiligst, Artikel zu schreiben und Änderungen an den bestehenden vornimmst, um die Artikel zu komplementieren und Rechtschreibung zu verbessern und all den anderen Kram, denke ich das dürfte kein Problem sein Jango 15:35, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) Kannst du mir helfen? Bitte beteilige dich an der Diskussion "Melida/Daan" auf meiner Benutzerseite. Ich will nämlich nochn paar Meinungen hören, bis ich meine Artikel Bin und Garth ändere. Gruß, --Yoda 18:59, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) Darth Bane/Aufteilung! Hallo Jango! Wie wollen wir das mit der Aufteilung machen?? Habe eben meinen Roman bekommen!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:33, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Raa, meiner is noch nit da :*(, weiss nit wieso. öhm weiss noch nit, denke wir sollten erstma lesen Jango 16:58, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja klar aber wir müssen dann ja gucken wer welchen Teil schreibt oder?? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:01, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Jo sicher, sobald mein Roman da is, nehmen wir das in Angriff, hmm joa am besten machen wir mal dann ne Aufteilung und schauen dann wer was machen will, aber wie gesagt solang ichs noch nich gelesen hab hab ich keinen Planwas ich machen will Jango 17:03, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja klar muss es ja auch noch lesen! Machen wir dann wenn wir beide es gelesen haben! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:05, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Jo tun wir Jango 17:07, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hallo Jango ich will mich erstmal auf den Artikel Obi-Wan kozentrieren, kannst du vieleicht erstmal selber den Artikel Darth Bane bearbeiten? Werde meinen Namen erstmal aus der UC Box nehmen okay Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:19, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Da war wohl jemand schneller als ich ^^ Ich hab das Buch am Samstag per Zufall gesehen und gleich gekauft. Jetzt les ich vier Bücher gleichzeitig aber Darth Bane verschling ich regelrecht. Der Hammer sach ick ma ^^ Grüße Darth HYDRAnous 01:25, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Jo ok, habs gestern bekommen Jango 06:18, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) Mm habe irgendwie doch richtig Book an Darth Bane zu arbeiten, darf ich meinen Namen doch wieder in die UC Box packen, habe das Buch schon angefangen und das ist richtig GEIL! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 13:11, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Tu dir keinen Zwang an Jango 23:15, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) Okay danke!:) Man kann das Buch gut auf Teilen, es ist in Drei Absetzte getrent! Habe auch noch was aus Legacy! Da kommt er aus seinem Holocron! Das kann ich da auch noch rein bringen!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:53, 25. Jun 2007 (CEST) Google Treffer Auch wenn man westar 34 eingibt wird dein Profil verlinkt...auf "Platz" 6! Darth Tobi 20:56, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Cool danke Tobi ;) Jango 21:02, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) Benutzer-Sperrung Seit wann gibts denn diese Vorlage zum Sperren von Benutzern? Ist ja echt praktisch. Hui... da gings ja ganz schön ab eben, mit dem Benutzer, hab ich gar nich mitbekommen... Naja, Viele Grüße, Anakin 15:17, 25. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Hm die gibts seit letzter Woche, schau mal auf Little Anis Diskussionsseite irgendwo steht da wie er die Vorlage findet, joa ich hab das zuerst auch nich mitbekommen, war gerade was bei Bane am ändern... MfG Jango 15:19, 25. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Hab bei den Versionen der Vorlage geschaut, die gibts seit dem 20.6. Jango 15:21, 25. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Hm... ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen, ist auf jeden Fall ne gute Idee. Man, ich habe mir bei Amazon auch den Bane-Roman vorbestellt, und hab ihn immer noch nicht... die hatten irgendwelche probleme beim liefern :´( Hoffe mal er kommt bald... Gruß, Anakin 15:41, 25. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Hm tja viel Spass schonmal mit dem Buch, wenn des bekommst Jango 17:29, 25. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Juhu! Ich hab das Buch heute bekommen!^^ Hab mich gleich mal auf die ersten Kapitel gestürzt... ich find's echt klasse, ich hoffe es kommen noch mehr Bücher über diese "Grauzone" der SW-Geschichte raus;) Gruß, Anakin 22:02, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) *Hier könnt Ihr einsehen wie es zur Vorlage:Sperr kam. Steffen Gebhart 22:11, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) Danke! Mir sind gerade die Formfehlre meiner Änderungen im Artikel Femi Taylor aufgefallen und wollte sie korrigieren...aber zu meine Erstaunen war der Quellcode schon von Dir bereinigt ;-) --Klaws 13:47, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Och sicher no prob Jango 13:44, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) Admiral Korvin Hallo Jango warum soll der Anfang wo Admiral Korvin steht nicht so Admiral Korvin geschrieben werden? --Der Heilige Klingone 11:59, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) weil es ein Schiff ist und die werden ja schon in den Büchern immer Kursiv geschrieben. --Modgamers 12:13, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Okay so etwas habe ich mir schon gedacht. Aber ich war auf einem andrem Schiffs Artikel und dort stehen die mit Fettem Text. --Der Heilige Klingone 12:17, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) Sie sollen ja uach eigentlich Fett (weil Artikelname) und Kursiv sein, nur manche Leute vergessen das halt... --Modgamers 12:21, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) Eh ja genau ;) Moddi hats dir ja scho gesagt, sorry war grad essen Jango 12:23, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Also könnte ich wen ich das es nicht Kursiv ist den Schiffs Namen Fett und Kursiv machen? --Der Heilige Klingone 14:44, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Bei Schiffen ja, also wenn bei der Exactor,Excator nicht so steht Exactor, dann ja wenns schon so steht ises nich erforderlich, das wird allerdings auch in der Infobox so gemacht, also Kursive schrift Jango 14:47, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) Naja Fett geschrieben soltle man im Artikel nur sehr selten machen... nämlich nur am Artikel anfang wenn der Begriff zum ersten mal genant wird... nicht durchgehend. --Modgamers 19:05, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Na so mente ich des auch nit, nur am Anfang is scho recht ^^ Jango 19:06, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) Auf der falschen Seite des Krieges Cool, habe gesehen, dass du den Artikel Clynn geschrieben hast. Ist die Sonderband-Lieferung von Amazon.de etwa schon angekommen? Das ging ja richtig schnell :) Ich habe mich schon bei Mein Bruder – Mein Feind gefragt, was das für eine komische Falle von Deena Shan war, bei der Roshuir seine Männer verlor. Nun weiß ich mehr... danke! Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:59, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Jo kam heut an, leider erst zwei Sonderbände, Klonkriege VIII und Auf der Falschen Seite des Krieges, freut mich das ich dein Wissen bereichert habe ;) Jango 19:02, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) Bane Hi Jango ich mache jetzt den mal den Anfang bei Darth Bane, ist das okay? Also ich schreibe erst mal den Anfang seines Lebens in den Minen!:) Und noch was Darth Bane tötet doch nicht aus Scheiß, Kinder um sich daraus Macht zu verschaffen oder? Nur wenn er es nötig hat oder? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:30, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Joa mach mal, nuja denke mal scho das er nur dann tötet wenn er es will Jango 19:19, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Okay werde dann mal Morgen anfangen! Übrigens welchen Teil willst du? ich fange zuerst mal mit dem Anfang an! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:21, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ich will auf jeden fall die Ausbildung machen, und vielleicht noch die Sith-Läuterung , aber darüber kann ma noch reden ;) Jango 19:23, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich nehme dann auf jedem Fall "Zeit auf Apatros" okay? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:26, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Ja schreib ;) bin gespannt Jango 19:28, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Bild von mir Möglicherweise kriege ich heute eines rein. Oderzumindest in den nächsten Tagen. E.B 08:56, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Cool Jango 12:22, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) Westar-33 Blaster Su'cuy! Ich habe mitbekoommen, dass du den Artikel Westar-33 verfasst hast. Deine Quelle war Battlefront 2. Meiner Meinung nach steht da nirgendwo etwas von einem Westar-33; nur etwas von einem Wetsar-24. Bitte um Erklärung. Bao-Dur 20:14, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) PS: Findest du mich wirklich herrausragend? Ehm echt hm hast du dich vielleicht verlesen, bin mir sogar sehr sicher das es der Westar-33 ist, aber ich kann auch gerade mal nachschauen Jango 20:19, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) P.S. joa, aber wenn du nen anderen vorschlag hast, dann kannst du ihn hier kundtuen So ich habe nachgeschaut, da seht eindeutig Westar-34 Blaster. kann es sein das du dich verlesen hast? denn ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das die bei der Programmierung von meinem Spiel was falsch gemacht haben, ausser das was falsch ist wie beim V-Wing 0der ARC Eins-Siebzig Gruß Jango 20:28, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) Wookieepedia Ich hab gerade Wookieepedia durchforstet, nach en Paar verwertbaren Bildern, und habe dabei folgendes entdeckt →Wookieepedia:Miss Star Wars 2006, also ich finds lustig Jango 20:05, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Haha wie geil das ist doch echt witzig. --Der Heilige Klingone 21:57, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) Albinowookiee-Link Ich habe einen Link auf meiner benutzerseite angebracht. Jedes anklicken bringt mir Spielgoldstücke in einem Online-Spiel "Bitefight". Hättest du die Güte, den Link mal eben kurz zu betätigen, bitte Jango? E.B 20:47, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Mandalorianer halten zusammen ;), ich klick sofort drauf Jango 21:37, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) Welcher Link? Du hast mir da gerade was unter einer total alten Überschrift gepostet, womit ich überhaupt nichts anfangen kann. Meinst du meinen Beiss-Link? Den findest du auf meiner Benutzerseite ganz oben in roter Schrift. Sei mir nicht böse, wenn ich dir nicht mehr jetzt gleich antworte. Erst wieder heute nachmittag, denn ich gehe jetzt überhaupt erst schlafen. Gute Nacht! E.B 07:43, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Nö, sorry ich meinte den du von Assajj bekommen hast Jango 07:51, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich hab von Asajj keinen Link bekommen. ? ? ? E.B 16:03, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Is schon gut, hat sich erledigt Jango 19:03, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Able-1707 Hallo Jango! Wenn du willst kannst du über den Klonkrieger Able schreiben. Aber wenn du den Comic General Skywalker nicht hast, ist das schlecht, weil da seine Herkunft und sein Beitritt zur Rebellion erklärt wird. Ich glaube du könntest gut was aus Auf der falschen Seite des Krieges schreiben, denn den Comi habe ich nicht. So ist es wohl besser, wenn wir unser Wissen ergänzen und den Artikel gemeinsam schreiben, oder? Wenn du aber auch General Skywalker besitzt, kannst du den Artikel natürlich auch alleine schreiben. Able taucht ja auch kurz in Mein Bruder – Mein Feind auf. Also wenn du General Skywalker nicht hast, würde ich sehr gerne den Anfang machen, da ja das sein erster Auftritt ist. Sag aber einfach wie du es haben möchtest, dann richte ich mich nach dir... :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 12:34, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) :HM jo, mach du denn Anfang, ich mach das aus Auf der falschen Seite des Krieges, ich wollte mir zwar die anderen Comics noch besorgen, aber wenn du sie schon hast, brauch ich sie mir ja eigentlich nur noch zu kaufen weils lustig is die zu lesen Jango 12:36, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ja, ich finde es auch lustig die zu lesen, aber wenn du willst, kann ich auch warten und du schreibst den Artikel. Dann lasse ich das einfach aus... :) Wo besorgst du dir die Comics denn? Würde mich interessieren, weil mir fehlt auch ein Heft, das ich noch haben will. Es ist die Nr. 46, dem ersten Teil zu Bis zum letzten Mann. --Little Ani Admin 12:43, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Hm Ja Amazon, und im Internet durch rumsurferei, ich hab mal ne Seite gefunden die ziemlich viel StarWars Comics hat, da habe ich auch das erste Mal Auf der falschen Seite des Krieges gesehen, das Cover hat mich in den Bann gezogen und ich musste es mir besorgen. Leider habe ich vergessen wie die Seite heisst, Gruß Jango 12:45, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja, die Sonderbände sind allgemein leicht zu kaufen, aber die einzelnen Magazine von Panini, die es nur am kiosk gibt sind selten und nicht mehr nachzubestellen. Bleibt halt nur eBay :) --Little Ani Admin 12:50, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Hm wenn ich die Seite hier früher entdeckt hätte ;) Jango 12:52, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hilfe Hi Jango kannst du mir helfen ich komm noch nicht ganz klar geschrieben : Obi-Wans Onkel :Sicher, wo liegt denn da Problem Jango 11:51, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) Wahl der Artikel Scau dir in dr Liste der l.Änderungen mal die Sache mit Periphalso an und sag deine Meinung.E.B 22:52, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) Neue Nachrichten Könntest du vielleicht oben auf deiner Hauptseite die Anzeige: "Du hast neue Nachrichten" entfernen bitte? Jedesmal wenn ich dich aufsuche, gehe ich dann auf meine eigene Userseite, weil ich es immer wieder vergesse und denke ich hätte neue Nachrichten. E.B 00:44, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Och wieso, ich finde das lustig, und denn gewünschten effekt hats ja, obwohl es ja eigentlich auffallen müsste, da die anzeige nicht ganz oben ist wie sonst sondern nach unten versetzt ist Jango 00:51, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) : :-P E.B 00:52, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Bild:O.o.gif Jango 00:54, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) Wolfst du denn noch ab und zu durch die Gegend? E.B 19:14, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ja, habe auch gerade ne mail geschrieben Jango 19:15, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) Wenn du noch online bist, dann schmeiß doch mal ICQ an. Ben Kenobi Admin 01:53, 23. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ok ich wollte zwar nit aber jut ich komm Jango 01:54, 23. Jul 2007 (CEST) Mandalorian Elite Squad Zieh dir mal das rein: _SUnz_BdZBQ E.B 05:53, 23. Jul 2007 (CEST) Neues Hauptbid beim Artikel "Mandalorianer" Repräsentiert die Mandalorianer doch besser. Und äußere dich doch mal zu dem Video. E.B 23:52, 23. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ups stimmt das Video hatte ichtotal vergesse, ist cool. zum neuen Bild, hm joa also ich finde es zwar gut, aber hm ich finde es nicht ganz so passend, es representiert zwar schön die Epochen, allerdings nujaich mags irgendwie nit, hm joa das von Boba mit der ramponierten Rütung finde ich zwar auch nicht schön, von der Aufnahme her, doch zeugt diese Rüstung von den vielen Kämpfen, die die Mandalorianer geprägt haben, so wie sie Boba Fett geprägt haben. Ich schaue Mal vielleicht finde ich ein schönes Jango 00:02, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ehrlich gesagt: In den alten Filmen sieht Boba aus, wie ein schmalschultriger Hänfling und die Rüstung wie aus der Mülltonne. Viele Kämpfe hin oder her, aber es muss eine glänzende Rüstung sein. Soldaten treten schließlich beim Präsidentenbesuch auch nicht mit blutverschmierten Hemden an, um sich mit ihren harten Kämpfen beim letzen Auslandseinsatz zu brüsten. Die präsentieren sich mit blanken Schuhen und weißen Handschuhen. Die blaue Supercommandorüstung von Jango sieht viel besser und elitärer aus, als die grüne Müllrüstung von Boba aus den alten 3 Filmen. Und dieses Bild von mir: Es zeigt die Rüstungsarten aus den wichtigsten Eroberungszeitaltern der Mandalorianer. Vergiss ihre Aussagekraft nicht!!! Ich habe das hier früher auch schon mit so einem roten Hintergrund gesehen, heute isses aber, glaube ich, nicht mehr da. Dir gefällt der weiße Hintergrund bloß nicht, richtig?E.B 00:10, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ochje, klar die Rüstung Bobas sieht scheisse aus, aber zur der Zeit waren die Mandalorianer noch nicht ausgeprägt und Boba sollte damals einfach nur gefährlich aussehen, ne das liegt nicht am hintergrund, ich mags irgendwie nicht, weiss auch nicht wieso Jango 00:13, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja, damals war der ganze Kult um die Mandalorianer noch nicht so ausgeprägt. Richtig! Aber der Artikel zeigt sie doch ausgeprägt, also wollen wir sie doch auch bitteschön von ihrer Schokoladenseite, also sprich, von ihrer militärischen Dominanz und ihrer Kriegerlebensweise zeigen. Mit dem Bild.Bild:;-).gif E.B 00:18, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Hm joa, vielleicht noch ihr Wappen, oder so Jango 00:36, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::NEIN das stimmt nicht!!!!!!!!! Boba Fetts Rüstung sieht auch in den alten 3 Filmen TOTAL geil aus. Vergesst net das es die selber Rüstung wie von Jango ist! --Der Heilige Klingone 15:26, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Nein, er trägt in den Filmen ne andere Rüstung Jango 15:27, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Ist ja trotzedem die selbe Rüstung, RABU. --Der Heilige Klingone 15:38, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Nein, es ist nicht die selbe, auch nicht die gleiche, es ist eine Supercommandorüstung. Das ist ein Unterschied, früher war die ultra cool, als ich nch kleiner war, aber mitlerweile hat sie an Glanz verloren, die Beschädigungen und die Kerben sind zwar in gewisser weise cool, weil sie von vielen Kämpfen zeugt, jedoch zeigen diese auch das er sich nicht um die Rüstung zu kümmern schenit, sonst würde sie besser erhalten sein. Übrgends es gibt ein Comic wo Boba fett die Rüstung die ramponierte geklat bekommt, dann die seines Vaters holt, anzieht und damit den Dieb stellt. Die gehört zwar zu den Tales und die Kanonfrag ist nicht ganz geklärt, aber trotzdem cool. Jango 15:56, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) JPB Vielen Dank, dass du das Problem mit den Bildern gelöst hast. Was war denn da der Fehler? MfG, Finwe 16:58, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Hm keine ahnung, ich weiss es nicht genau, ich habe den namen des Bildes uf der Dateiseite kopiert und dann durch denn Bildlink ersetzt und das wars, die Bilder wurden dann angezeigt Jango 17:17, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Joa kenne ich, dass ist manchmal etwas komisch, ich hab mal den Bildlink angegeben, bevor das Bild existierte und habs dann untzer dem Namen hochgeladen, trotzdem wars Bild nicht da. Ich habs dann nochmal hingeschrieben und dann wurds angezeigt, kann sein, dass es etwas dauert bis der Bildlink funktioniert. Jedenfalls, sollte der Bildlink richtig sein, dass Bild aber nicht angezeigt werden, dann sollte man einfach abspeichern und dann nochmal bearbeiten und den Bildlink "erneuern", dann müsste es auf jedenfall funktionieren. Boba 11:16, 27. Jul 2007 (CEST) Echt erstaunlich Auch hier muss ich nochmal erwähnen, wie sehr es mich fasziniert, wie schnell Ihr auf neue Benutzer reagiert. Echt interessant :-) Vielleicht würde die Geschwindigkeit der Reaktionen zurücknehmen, wenn man den Registrieren-Link besser finden würde. Hab ich echt etwas länger nach gesucht ^^ Solo on the rocks 18:28, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Jo, normal, es fällt auf wenn ne Benutzerseite neu erstellt wrd, und da hier jeder neue benutzer begrüßen darf, in der Wookiepedia ist das glaube ich anders, kommt das recht flott. hm joa ich hab den regestrieren link direkt gefunden, ich weis ja nicht wo du geschaut hast, aber ist der nicht immer oben rechts in der ecke? Jango 18:32, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) Danksagung Danke für das Kompliment mit den Videos, aber die zwei Videos die du mir empfohlen hast, sind nicht so meine Richtung. Wenn es ordentliche Ausschnitte geben würde würde ich ,,Auf schlimmer und ewig"-Videos reinstellen. Auf jeden Fall noch mal danke zu den Videos und vielleicht kommen irgendwann noch welche dazu. Nur mal so aus Neugier, welche, abgesehen von Weird Al, haben dir am besten gefallen? Revan1188 09:50, 27. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Och die sind alle ganz gut, ich lege mich da nie so speziellfest, aber das von coupling ist cool, habe ich schon in der serie gesehen Jango 15:47, 27. Jul 2007 (CEST) Jango du hast schon seit Wochen eine neue nachricht!--Shaak Ti 21:13, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Welche denn? Falls du das auf meiner Benutzerseite meinst, das habe ich mir da selber hingebaut, hat nix mit ner neuen Nachricht zu tun. Gruß Jango 07:38, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) :: OK und was bringt das? --Finwe 12:09, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ganz einfach, ist lustig Bild:--).gif. Habe schon desöfteren Nachrichten bekommen in denen mir welche gesagt haben das sie das verwirrt und sie mehrmals auf ihre eigene Diskussionsseite kamen und dort keine neue Nachricht gefunden haben. Ist mir auch schon ein paar mal passiert, weils mich verwirrt hat, deshalb habe ichs nicht ganz nach oben gesetzt, sondern etwas nach unten versetzt, damit es nicht zu verwirrungen kommt. Gruß Jango 12:38, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Lol.Bild:--).gifBild:--).gifWenns dir Spaß macht..... Gruß, Finwe 13:00, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Ja das tuts ;) Jango 13:04, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::Hehe, also ich finds ziemlich nerfig^^ Vor allem weil ich letztens auf einer anderen Benutzerseite auch drauf gestoßen bin, und prompt wieder drauf reingefallen bin ;-P Gruß, Anakin 16:31, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::Auf welcher den, weisst du das zufällig noch Jango 18:50, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) Gespräch Hey alter...komm mal ICQ on. Boba 10:34, 6. Aug 2007 (CEST) :ich hab hier keins, muss warten bis ich wieder da bin Jango 11:25, 6. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Dann schreib mir ne E-Mail, es geht um ein password, dass wir benötigen, damit fab diablo zocken kann. Dein PC will unter dem normalo benutzerkonto diablo nicht ohne password öffnen. Boba 11:26, 6. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ich hab den doch extra angelassen, das passwort weiss ich nich, wieso habt ihr den runtergefahren Jango 11:28, 6. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Ham wir nich, der ist irgendwie energiesparmodus gegangen und dann war sense. Ist das ganz normale password, dass du für dein konto brauchst. Boba 11:31, 6. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Ok 8 mal die Sieben aber ich sag nich welche reihenfolge :P Jango 11:32, 6. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::Alles klar -.- Boba 11:36, 6. Aug 2007 (CEST) Mandalorianischer Ripper‎ Nur ne kurze Fage: Was bringt eine Weiterleitung von Mandalorianischem Ripper‎ zu Mandalorianischer Ripper‎? Das macht für mich irgendwie keinen Sinn... Gruß, Anakin 21:58, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Weil ich den so in nem anderen Artikel verlinkt hatte deswegen Jango 22:24, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ah, ok. Aber wärs nicht besser das einfach im Artikel zu ändern? Denn wenn irgendwann zu jedem Artikel in jedem Kasus eine Weiterleitung gemacht wird, dann haben wir bald mehr Weiterleitungen als Artikel... Anakin 11:15, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Nö, ich bin dazu viel zu faul, ist bequemer, das ist zu viel arbeit das jedes mal so zu schreiben Jango 11:32, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Ok, wenn du meinst Bild:;-).gif Anakin 21:53, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Jo ich mein^^ Jango 23:22, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) Sirak Also ich hab mir jetzt Darth Bane - Schöpfer der Dunkelhet durchgelesen, soll ich dir bei Sirak jetzt helfen? Dann trag ich mich in ie UC box ein und dann klären wir den aufbau...aber wie gesagt, wenn du noch Hilfe brauchst, ansonsten widme ich mich anderen Dingen. Gruß Boba 14:34, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Warum fragst du bei deinem Bruder über die Diskussion nach :-D? Bel Iblis Disku15:26, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Weil er arbeiten geht und daher nicht unbedingt zuhause ist, wenn er in der jedipedia ist. Gur im Moment ist er da, aber deswegen muss ich ihn ja nicht unedingt stören, nd bevor ich ihn vergesse zu fragen, frag ich ihn hier, da kan er immer nachgucken und ich brauch nicht mehr daran zu denkanen ihn zu fragen. Verstehste? Boba 15:45, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) Hey Du wolltest dich wieder mal drücken! Du bist nämlich immer noch on!Dark Lord disku 01:09, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja, ich hab das grade gesehen, eigentlich hätt ich nicht sollen, hätte eigentich schon um 22 Uhr ins bett gehen sollen Jango 06:20, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) Alter...sau geil... Am 6.10.2007 kommt die German Garrison nach TRIER in den Saturn...sau geil Alter...da müssen wir hin. Und dem Assassin müssen wir auch Bescheid geben, damit der auch mitkommt...dann machen wir n kleines Interview für Jedipedia mit den Jungs...wird sau geil. Boba 13:26, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Wer ist German Garrison? --Finwe Disku 13:29, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ok danke^^ --Finwe Disku 14:12, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Hey die waren vor ner Zeit bei mir in der Nähe Bild:;-).gif.Dark Lord disku 14:32, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) Kilkenny thumb|Kilkenny, irisch red Für alle die sich fragen wie ich auf den Namen Killkennys im ICQ gekommen bin, das hat nichts mit dem Kenny aus Southpark zu tun, der bisher einzige der es auf Anhieb richtig erkannt hat war Premia. Für alle findet ihr rechts ein Bild, meine Nummer ist 344-474-934, steht zwar auch auf meiner Benutzerseite, doch auch hier sollt ihr wissen wie ihr mich außerhalg meiner Arbeitszeiten erreichen könnt. Am besten schreibt ihr mich von Dienstags bis Donnerstag nach 1600 Uhr an, freitags nach halb ein, also 1330. Montags habe ich schule, weiss noch nich wie lange aber vermutlich bis 1515. Gruß Jango 07:58, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich dachte auch erst an den South Park Kenny...Irland ist geil! Darth Tobi 12:19, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::^^ hehe, natürlich Jango 12:24, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Kilkenny ist lecker. Bild:--).gif Premia Admin 20:06, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja, natürlich Jango 20:21, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) Quellen Dir ist vielleicht das Prinzip einer Wiki nicht ganz klar, aber wenn jemand im Artikel etwas ergänzt hat er das Recht dazu sofern es richtig ist. Da kannst nicht mit hohlen Phrasen wie "Mehr Quellen, also zählt das" kommen...sondern musst das halt einfach akzeptieren. 89.182.128.131 12:36, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hm ich sag nur Richtlinien, dort steht, das die Bezeichnung mit mehr quellen bevorzugt wird :P Jango 12:42, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) Gut Gut..aber die Alternative sollte (sofern Quellen vorliegen) auch genannt werden. :-) Periphalos 12:45, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hab nie behauptet das sie nicht erwähnt werden sollte Jango 12:46, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) Dann bleibt mir nur dir einen schönen tag zu wünschen ;) Periphalos 12:46, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST)